Sworn to Protect
by Rogue of light and dork
Summary: Kyle Vantas lives in a world where the police force is so useless most crime is controlled by masked vigilantes with amazing powers. Kyle doesn't want to be one of those superheroes, but fate says otherwise. Rating for gore. Individual trigger warnings on each chapter.
1. Prologue- Betrayal

**AN: hey everyone! I've had this idea for a while and have finally built up enough will to write it down!  
A warning, this whole story is going to be pretty gritty, and I'll post individual trigger warnings for each chapter.  
I don't own homestuck!  
Tw: gore and mild violence**

Prologue- Betrayal  
Xander Captor was the Dark Mage. He had been the Dark Mage since he was 11, and from that moment on, that's how most people would address him. The press, the public, and even his colleagues. His job was to rid the city of crime.  
He was, of course, a vigilante, and he was definitely one of the main reasons the police started hunting for supers. Unlike the rest of his team, the Dark Mage's powers of psionics could be very destructive, and many of his battles caused millions of dollars in property damage.  
But he isn't the Dark Mage anymore. And he never would be again.  
His last night as the Mage ended rather suddenly. And, as the Maid would later describe, there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
It had been a routine sweep of the city with his colleague (and friend) known as Auganaut, and another colleague (this one more of a rival) known as the Sea Prince.  
The area of the city he was checking was peaceful enough, so Xander started to head on back to HQ. That is, he did until he heard the scream.  
It was very real, he could tell. A prolonged scream ripped through the night until it was suddenly silenced. Xander's eyes widened when he realized he recognized the scream's owner.  
It was Auganaut.  
Panicking, the Dark Mage began to run towards where he heard the scream. As he got closer, he started to notice a few things.  
After twenty seconds of running, he noticed an unusual silence.  
After thirty, he started to feel like he was being watched.  
And after forty, he started smelling something he recognized as blood.  
After what seemed like an eternity, he turned a corner onto a mostly unused side street.  
Under the single working streetlight was Auganaut, lying in a pool of blood.  
Xander hurried over to her as quickly as he could, and when he got a closer look at her body, he felt like he was going to vomit.  
There was a hole in her stomach. Not a hole like a stab wound, but a clean hole that went all the way through her. Guts, blood, and bits of bone were splattered against the wall behind her, accompanied by a large smudge of soot.  
The worst part was her face. It was shocked, and scared. There were trails of mascara on her cheeks. Her body was losing heat quickly, and even before he checked for a pulse, Xander knew she was dead.  
Xander heard footsteps approaching him, so he did what he could.  
Step.  
He took off his cape and hood and used them to cover the hole in Auganaut's stomach.  
Step.  
He carefully closed her eyes and her mouth. If it wasn't for all the blood smeared on her face and soaked in her hair, it looked like she could've been sleeping.  
Step.  
Whoever it was was close behind him, so he stood up, put on his best poker face, and faced whoever it was.  
"Mage," said the Sea Prince.  
Xander felt more sick than he had felt before. As soon as he saw the prince, he _knew_.  
He choked back a sob.  
"How dare you." He tried to sound intimidating, but his voice cracked and he was fighting tears. "She was your friend, Eric. Brooke was your _friend_!" Xander used their real names on purpose, thinking he would get more of a reaction from the prince.  
The prince smiled, his glasses gleamed in the light of the streetlight.  
"She was _in my way_." He said.  
Shivers went down Xander's spine as Eri- no The Prince, raised his wand and pointed it at Xander.  
Xander felt a familiar pressure build up in his temples. Red and blue light filled the street, and two beams of light, one from the prince, one from the Mage, met in the middle of the street.  
The prince snickered. "Such a hero you are. You couldn't even save her." He said, gesturing to Augana- no, Brooke's lifeless body.  
This made Xander break his concentration, and the psionic beam flickered and weakened.  
 _He's right_ , he thought, _what a hero I am..._  
Suddenly, he was engulfed in a white light. He felt being hurled against a wall, and everything went black.  
And everything stayed black.


	2. Chapter One- The Encounter

**AN: hey here's chapter one!  
I'm sorry, but the rest of the story isn't centered around sollux, or, Xander, rather.  
That was a prologue. But don't worry! Xander still has a pivotal role in this story, and you'll see him again!  
Tw: just rude language. Several f-bombs.**

Chapter one- The Encounter

All Kyle Vantas wanted was to be normal. Was that too much to ask for? He didn't want to be "the kid who was kicked out of every school he enrolled in." He didn't want to be "the kid who was responsible for that devastating forest fire." He didn't want to be "the kid who was literally accused of arson 13 times." He just wanted to be Kyle.  
But he knew that couldn't happen.  
"Don't worry," his father would say, "you're not bad, you're gifted. You're special."  
 _Yeah right._ Kyle would think. But he still nodded, pretending to agree.  
 _This fucking sucks._ Kyle thought. He thought this often. In fact, it was most likely the most common thought to run through his mind.  
This time he thought it because he was lost. He didn't feel like being at school that day (He was going to get expelled one way or another, and he'd rather have it be for playing hooky than suspected arson), and he didn't really feel like going home, either. He didn't feel like being anywhere, for that matter.  
He spent his time after school wondering back streets and alleys, kicking rocks and muttering swears to no one in particular. He realized he was lost around 7:00, and by 7:45, he felt like he needed to do something about it. But he didn't.  
The sun had set and the starless city night sky loomed above Kyle. He sighed.  
"Hey, superhero crossing. Move over, I'm kind of on a time limit."  
He had walked into a relatively narrow alley with this one other guy. It was too dark to see his face, but Kyle could make out a cape.  
Kyle frowned.  
"What, you think you get special fucking privilege?"  
The stranger spoke again, and Kyle could tell he was smirking.  
"Of course. I'm a superhero. See my cape?"  
 _What a prick,_ Kyle thought.  
"What do you want? A special snowflake award? Guess what, your car is parked right in the "nobody gives a fuck" zone."  
The figure shifted from one leg to another.  
"Woah. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Forgot to brush his hair too, I see."  
"Fuck you."  
"Stubborn too, then. Got a name, kid?"  
Kyle glared at him, even though he knew his face wouldn't be visible in the semidarkness.  
"I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen. Get off your high fucking horse."  
"Woah, chillax, shorty. I'm 17, and a superhero on a mission. Step away and you won't get hurt."  
Kyle had had enough of this. In his mind's eye, he focused on his hands, and felt a familiar warmth as flames began to flicker on them. For extra flare, he started flipping off the figure as well.  
"Fuck you and your shitty ego. I can take care of my goddamn self, you insufferable prick."  
In the light he flames cast, Kyle could finally see the guy's face.  
 _Oh my god,_ he thought, _is he wearing shades_ over _a mask?_  
"Woah dude, how the fuck did you do that?" The masked teenager asked.  
 _He did not just ask that,_ Kyle thought.  
He put out the flames and looked at the hero in disappointment.  
"I have superpowers too, you dumbass."  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to call you 'hottie' now." The hero said with a smirk.  
Kyle facepalmed.  
"Ok hottie, you gonna keep staring at this sweet piece of ass or are you gonna say something?"  
Kyle couldn't take it anymore.  
"OH MY GOD! DOES YOUR MOUTH EVER STOP SPOUTING SHIT? IF YOU HAD SAID ANYTHING ELSE I MIGHT HAVE MISTAKEN IT FOR YOUR ASSHOLE!"  
"You must be mistaken. My captivating voice and body just draws people in. It helps with the fights, to be honest," The hero leaned against the wall, as if he was trying to look cool, "I could show you, if you like. I'd go easy on you of course."  
The hero had barely finished his sentence when a flaming Kyle lunged at him. But when Kyle landed, the hero was gone.  
Kyle's flames went out.  
"What the fu-"  
Kyle felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"I'm over here, dumba-"  
Before the hero finished his thought, Kyle turned around and grabbed the arm he used to tap his shoulder.  
 _How the fuck did he do that? Can he teleport or some shit?_  
The hero smirked.  
"It's not everyday you get to fight a superhero. You should be honored."  
Kyle gripped his arm tighter.  
"Stop saying shit like you're better than me."  
"I'm a superhero. I didn't ask for the title, but greatness only bestows itself one ones worthy of it."  
"You're a vigilante! The police arrest supers! Stop acting like you're above me! Like you're above the-"  
Kyle hadn't realized that in the time that he was ranting, the hero had the time to unsheathe a sword. Before he could finish his rant, the vigilante had shoved the butt of his sword right into the center of Kyle's torso, knocking the wind out of him. As Kyle gasped for breath, his grip on the hero's arm loosened.  
The prick was free.  
"Well, being a superhero isn't for everyone. I've got a villain to catch. Thanks for the spar, hottie!"  
Between wheezes, Kyle managed to mutter, "Have fun, asswipe."  
The hero snickered.  
"I will. See you around, delinquent."  
Kyle watched the hero walk past him and into the darkness ahead, humming the tune to "All Star."  
He dusted himself off. _Might as well head home,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 2- The Meeting

**Superstuck chapter 2  
AN: yo here's chapter two!  
Bonus points to those who know why I used Cecilia for Terezi's human name!  
TW: strong language**

Chapter two- The Meeting

"So, you met another super?"  
Cecilia's scratchy voice rang out through the crowded coffee shop. Kyle thought that her enhanced hearing would've tipped her off about how loud she was speaking. Apparently not.  
"Yes. I did. Keep it down." He half-whispered.  
"Ooh. Gimme the deets."  
Kyle groaned.  
"Is this why you told me to meet you here? Because you "saw" me meet a super in an alley?"  
Seeing the future was the only kind of sight Cecilia had left, after an accident when she was seven. Even then, she couldn't see much, but she always found ways to annoy Kyle with it.  
"I thought that much was obvious. And I'd like to know those details sometime in the next century, so hurry up."  
Kyle sighed.  
"He was an asshole. He harassed me in an alley. Knocked the wind out of me with the butt of his sword and ran away."  
Cecilia smiled.  
"Nice. Did it bruise?"  
"No. I was hit with a solid metal sword in the chest and the douche hero put a fucking My Little Pony Band-Aid on it and kissed it all better. Of course it fucking bruised!"  
"And what did poor you do to deserve it?"  
Kyle threw his hands in the air.  
"Who the hell knows."  
"Aw come on. You had to have provoked him. Unless he was some kind of metro jerk, you always do something."  
Kyle sighed.  
"Okay... I may have provoked him a little... But still fuck him."  
"Who was he?"  
Kyle angrily took a sip of coffee.  
"Hell if I know. He was in costume, and it was too dark to see him clearly."  
"Oh, so he was one of those hotshot _vigilantes_?"  
Kyle rubbed his temples.  
"Yeah. He was acting like he had some special privilege or whatever the fuck."  
"What did he look like? I've been hearing about a super who's been terrorizing this part of the city lately. Calls himself the Red Knight."  
"He was wearing red..." Kyle grimaced when he remembered the hero's most annoying attribute. "Does the Red Knight wear shades over a mask?"  
Cecilia nodded.  
"That is one of the most common descriptions of him. Although I've also heard he's very handsome..."  
Cecilia took off her dark sunglasses she normally wore and wriggled her eyebrows at Kyle. Well, not exactly _at_ Kyle, it was more in his general direction, but he got the point.  
"Fuck you."  
Cecilia put her glasses back on and said in a faked "suburban white mom" voice:  
"Don't use that language with me young man! Remember just who bought you this goddamn coffee because you're too lazy to get a job!"  
Kyle took a sip of his coffee while muttering an excuse.  
"That's better," Cecilia said.  
The bell on the coffee shop door jingled, and in walked a single customer.  
Cecilia suddenly sat up straight.  
"I smell an asshole. Is he here?"  
Kyle had no idea what she meant until he got a good look at the customer. He looked familiar. After about thirty seconds of Kyle thinking _Do I know this fucker?_ he put two and two together.  
It was the Red Knight.  
"Fuck, it _is_ him."  
Cecilia grinned from ear to ear.  
"Hey sunglasses! What's your na-"  
Even though Kyle had quickly put a hand over Cecilia's mouth, the unfinished sentence still caught the Knight's attention. He strolled over to their booth and sat across from Cecilia, next to Kyle.  
"My name- that's what you were asking, right?" He said to Cecilia, who nodded. "My name is Dave. Who are you?" The knight raised an eyebrow.  
Kyle groaned and put his head on the table. _Could Cecilia be any more direct?_  
"I heard that, asshole," She turned to Dave, "I'm Cecilia, and this," she gestured to Kyle, "is the receiving end of the butt of your sword."  
"Did you know he was going to be here?" Kyle groaned.  
Cecilia let out a scratchy giggle.  
"Yep. Thought you two may need to... talk things out." She said. That was obviously not the reason, however.  
Cecilia grinned.  
"You knew I was going to be here?" Dave asked.  
"Of course. I just said so. You need to learn to listen, Dave." Cecilia answered.  
Dave turned to Kyle.  
"So, hottie. Lemme see that bruise."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me. I want to see what kind of damage this fine piece of ass can do!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
At this point Cecilia was in hysterics. She was laughing so loudly Kyle was surprised no one was staring.  
Kyle felt his body temperature rising. He took a few deep breaths. He definitely didn't want to set anything on fire.  
"We're in public. Am I the only one who realizes that?" Kyle hissed through clenched teeth.  
Dave smirked.  
"Get a room!" Cecilia said between giggles.  
"Fuck you!" Kyle nearly screamed.  
Kyle glared at Dave for what seemed like an hour while Cecilia calmed herself down.  
"You know," Dave whispered, "I could take you somewhere not public..."  
Kyle immediately started blushing furiously.  
"The _fuck_ do you mean by that?"  
"It's not what you think!" Dave said, laughing, "I legitimately want to talk to y'all about something important, but we can't do it here."  
Cecilia stopped smiling, and a nearly uncharacteristic serious look etched her features.  
"I'm listening."  
"Just... follow me." Dave looked around the shop, then stood up. Cecilia immediately followed.  
Kyle paused for a moment, before following suit.  
 _If this is some sort of trap, I'm sure as hell making sure Cecilia isn't caught in it._


End file.
